


That Damned Red Dress

by brynna



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynna/pseuds/brynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: That Damned Red Dress<br/>Author: Linda<br/>Rating: NC-17 for Graphic Sex/Language<br/>Genre: B/D Mild D/S, Romance<br/>Spoilers: None</p><p>Summary: Alex in a red dress, Bobby's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damned Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I do not own, put a claim on, or even pretend to be the creators and owners of the Law and Order Criminal Intent characters presented herein, Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames. I'm not gonna sell this stuff, nor make a dime off of it. I'm just taking them out for a little bit of fun.
> 
> Originally this was written as part of a Bobby/female fan fic I posted at another site. However, it never quite "fit" the rest of the storyline so I backburnered it. Then all of this Bobby/Alex stuff inspired me to revamp it into… well… you judge for yourself. ;-)
> 
> The following was heavily inspired by the book "How to Make Love All Night (and Drive a Woman Wild)," mentioned in a previous fan fic I've written. Basically the book details how a man can achieve multiple orgasms and pretty much keep going as long as the woman wants to.
> 
> It's known throughout the LOCI fandom that Bobby Goren is well-read. It's known in the original canon and not up for debate.
> 
> Therefore I'm going forward with the thought that yes, Bobby is well-read, yes, he's read the book, and yes, he put the contents into practice.

That damned red dress.

Alex Eames tugged self-consciously at the scalloped hem, then smoothed the wrinkles out at the silk, wishing there was a little less leg revealed for all to see. Grant you, her legs weren’t half-bad, she admitted to herself, thanks to countless mornings listening to her aerobics coach taunt a group of women about getting fat on their asses. Fat she had gotten, thanks to pregnancy, she thought, grateful the dress hung just right to mask the love handles that had been the bain of her existence ever since the birth of her nephew. As for her ass, well, some things even exercise couldn’t fix, she thought glumly.

Still, dresses weren’t her thing. She was much more comfortable in khakis and casual blouses rather than skimpy bits of red silk designed to entice the opposite sex and infiltrate into a circle of crime. Infiltrate and entice it had; right at that point the perps were on their way down for processing.

Entice. She glanced up quickly at her partner, making sure to keep it as much of a blink as possible. Goren was wearing one of his outer-space expressions, the type that made her occasionally click her fingers in front of his face. Usually he would grin sheepishly (and never mind the reaction that action had on her libido) and come down to earth. This time, though, the pucker between his brows told her something was eating at him. Too bad it wasn’t her eating at him. The thought came up unbidden and she ducked her head behind her laptop screen to hide the blush staining her cheeks.

Goren had gone all stoic on her when he first caught sight of her in the dress, but she knew him well enough to see that he had kicked into emotional hyper drive. It was a twitch of the eyelids, the stutter, the way he’d kept glancing angrily her direction when he thought she wasn’t looking. He was, she had decided, royally pissed off.

Now they were back at One Police Plaza and he was sitting across from her with that slight frown on his features. He was still angry; angry at her for having worn a dress that every man could see her in, and equally angry for her being exposed to danger while wearing it. Like what she was wearing would make a difference as to whether or not she could get killed on the job. Bullet-proof vests were all fine and dandy, but all they did was leave a well-preserved body if you got shot in the head. Besides, she’d had her gun slipped down inside of her stocking, next to her inner thigh. She hadn’t worked all those years in Vice for nothing.

Her fingers began typing aimlessly into Google as a way of looking occupied, looking as though she was doing anything but wandering how the man sitting directly across from her would react if she got up, walked around and sat on the desk in front of him. She would, she decided, lean back on the desk and invite him for a closer look. A sudden, vivid mental picture caused her to freeze, her lips parted slightly. Dress hitched up around her waist, thighs wrapped around his hips, and his body hard against… She repressed an annoyed groan, wishing she hadn’t worn…

That damned red dress.

Goren was furious. How dare she reveal what belonged to him? To HIM? He seethed inwardly, the desire he’d repressed in the four years he’d known her bubbling inside of him. Desire. Want. Love. He silently ground his teeth together in frustration.

Against his will his eyes roamed over her, taking in the expanse of thigh revealed by a slit that allowed him a peek of sleek skin, and unless he was mistaken, the lace top of a nylon. She was wearing a garter belt. Dark, perverse thoughts came to mind; thoughts of waiting until everyone but she had left the building, then taking her into the interrogation room and showing her a side of him only a very few women had seen. Even those women had not seen yet one more layer of him, and that was what it would be like to be loved by Robert Goren.

And love her he would. He would lay her out and cherish her head-to-toe, make her beg to be released and for release. Once again those same dark thoughts rose and he worked to bury them, his grip tightening on the pencil in his hands. It cracked in half, one portion dropping to the floor and rolling under the desk. Great. Now she would think he was copping for a peek, he thought with a mental groan as he eased his large frame under the desk in search of the miscreant item. Immediately he froze, his eyes widening.

She was wearing a garter belt all right, he thought, swallowing hard. And unless he was mistaken, Alex wasn’t even wearing a thong. Her legs shifted slightly, giving him confirmation as he found the pencil and swiftly backed out from under the desk, banging his head along the way.

“Fuck!”

Alex grinned in spite of herself at the sound of Goren’s clumsy exit from under the desk and ensuing profanity. Even more gratifying was the scowl across his features as he settled himself back into his chair and reached for the phone, flipping through his binder until he found what he was looking for all in one motion. After he dialed she discreetly picked up the extension and kept it on mute. Dammit, she was tired of not knowing where he retreated on Friday nights, usually with some starry-eyed female from accounting or payroll.

What she heard made her brows go up. Very exclusive club no doubt, but reservation for one? No hot date tonight? Suddenly the thought of that damned red dress and the beaded purse to match, the nylons, the pumps that actually brought her up to a decent height, all of it going to waste because he was going alone. The one man she’d wanted above all others, the man who had been everything to her throughout their partnership, and he was going alone?

Well, not tonight, she decided firmly as she quietly set down the phone and reached for the purse. If she hurried she’d beat him there, she told herself as she strolled swiftly down the aisle to the elevator.

Goren needed to think. He needed to get away from everything, his apartment, his work, and the fact that Alex Eames looked good enough to devour in that damned red dress. She had bolted before he’d even had the chance to wish her a good night. There was only one reason she’d take off like that, he thought morosely. He’d probably embarrassed her with his little stunt under the desk.

Damn! His entire relationship with Alex had always been one step forward, two steps back. This blunder looked more like three steps back, if he could gauge her exit correctly. Unlike others, Alex was just goddamned hard to read. He stood up, threw on his topcoat, tucked his binder under his arm and made for the doors. He’d be damned before he’d stay anywhere that reminded him of her. And he’d be further damned if he’d go home and be reminded of the fact that she wasn’t with him.

****

The club host took one look at Alex and lifted a brow enquiringly. She merely returned the brow lift and told him she was waiting for a friend, then retreated into the shadows. There were plenty of those, she thought ruefully, taking in the soft, sensuous jazz coming from a dimly lit room, and the outline of bodies swaying together. The dining area lay beyond the dance floor, just as softly lit, with the tables and booths facing the Manhattan skyline.

The sight of a tall, masculine body entering the foyer made her take a deep breath. He was wearing black jeans, black turtle neck sweater, leather jacket, and his hair was gelled back. Just as he approached the host she stepped forward and laid her hand on his arm.

Goren whirled, then froze, his eyes widening at the sight of her standing before him. Those brown eyes began to gleam and she shivered, causing the corners of his lips to crinkle up ever so slightly.

“You must be Robert,” she said softly. Immediately his brows shot up and the smile slanted into something more wry. He removed her hand from his arm and instead linked her elbow through his.

“I am.” His voice was soft, just out of earshot to everyone but her. “And you are?”

“Alexandra. I’m your date for the night.”

Oh my God, had she just said that? she thought, horrified at the slip. His date? His whore? Shit! For a moment he looked taken aback, then that smile returned. Bobby glanced over at the host, who immediately came to attention and led the two across the dance floor to the small, intimate dining area. There the man showed them a booth looking out over the Manhattan night, bowed his head and left them alone. A waiter appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a bottle of expensive wine and two menus. Alex offered Bobby her most charming smile and insisted he order for her, then settled back to enjoy the wine, her knee against his.

“Alexandra. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” he commented softly, letting his hand rest on her knee. He nuzzled her temple, causing a shiver to go down her spine. “Too beautiful to be selling yourself like this,” he added just as the waiter arrived with their order. Once the server left Bobby pulled her a little closer to him, reaching to tip her chin so that their eyes met. “Understand, of course, that for tonight you are mine, and that I expect to get what I paid for.” Those dark eyes penetrated hers for a long moment, then looked away, indicating to her that he wasn’t as sure of himself as he wanted her to think.

Right then she could tell Bobby to go to hell, stand up and walk away. Her moment was there and she let it hang between them. Her hand reached up to his cheek and for the first time she felt the stubble of his whiskers against her palm. His eyes came back up to meet hers and the quirky, self-deprecating grin that endeared her so much slanted across his features.

“I understand.”

They made small talk throughout the meal, Bobby talking about his life in general and coaxing her to talk to him, as though that moment was the first time they’d met. Even after all that time knowing him the discovery of what made him tick was enjoyable. He talked about his family, his mother, and a woman he loved very much. A few moments passed before she realized it was she that he was talking about. Bobby loved her. It took everything she had to stop the fantasy and admit her feelings for him as well. Instead, she listened, taking in the way that he nervously looked out at the skyline while he talked about her in third person.

Finally they finished and he rose to his feet. “Do you enjoy jazz, Alexandra?” When she nodded he said, “Dance with me.”

She let him lead her out onto the darkened dance floor and allowed him to pull her to him. The hardness of his big body against hers was a shock to her system. Alex had held him before, but only in professional situations, for professional reasons. Never like that, with the roughness of his denim-clad thighs rubbing through the soft, delicate silk. One large hand slid down to the small of her back, fingertips caressing her spine. The other found her hip and encouraged her to nestle him in the crest of her thighs. Apparently size was not a problem with him, she realized, feeling herself tighten between her legs. He wasn’t quite hard. Not quite.

Bobby was in a daze. The woman of his dreams, of his life was finally in his arms. She was so tiny, so soft, yet he knew that was a deception. Alex had hidden vulnerabilities, but she used them to her advantage, to strengthen her. In that area she was one up on him, he thought as he dipped her back and let his eyes delve into hers. He prayed to the gods that had landed her there that he didn’t look as shaken as he felt inside.

Yet she had used fantasy to approach him, which he found unnerving. It was though Alex had delved into his mind and found that area of dark longing and want. His thoughts turned over and over, trying to rationalize that by approaching him with fantasy that she had her own fear of rejection to deal with. He failed. He couldn’t get past the feeling that she knew exactly what he wanted. The idea made him ache like crazy and it was all he could do to keep from getting an erection.

Slowly he brought her arms up to drape around his neck, lifted one slender, sleek thigh around his hip and moved with a dip and thrust, his hands on her hips. She felt perfect wrapped around him, her lips slightly parted, eyelids heavy with desire. He felt her hips parry each thrust with one of her own, moving in perfect time. Her unbound breasts were rubbing against his hard chest, her body undulated against his in a way that was becoming unbearable, and he felt his loins stir. Her eyes widened slightly and locked with his.

Too much. Alex felt him release her and for a moment she felt cast adrift as he strode across the room to their table, retrieved her purse and his jacket, threw a bill onto the table and rejoined her, draping his jacket around her bare shoulders in a swift move that made the corners of her mouth quirk slightly upward. Never mind that Bobby was easily double her weight and that the coat literally covered her from shoulders to knees. He was not letting anybody see what was exposed with that damned red dress.

Once in the back of the cab she expected him to be all over her. Instead he pulled her against him and let his head rest on top of hers. His heart thudded against her ear, his breath skittered across her forehead and she felt his lips brush across the top of her hair. His. She shivered and pressed closer to him, soaking in his warmth. Hesitantly she reached up to caress his cheek; in turn he kissed the palm of her hand, his tongue lightly grazing her skin.

“Robert?” She started to lean up to kiss him and he shook his head, pushing her head back down again. “I don’t…”

“No.” His voice was a husky rasp in the dark. “Once we start we’ll never stop, and this isn’t the place where we want to never stop.”

Robert’s steps sounded heavy behind her as Alex mounted the stairs to his apartment. No sooner had he locked the door behind them then he pushed her against the door, holding her at arm’s length as he surveyed her quietly. Slowly he lowered his head, keeping his body away from hers as their lips met for the first time. He rotated his head; she started to arch and he held her more firmly against the door.

“Only when I say so,” he muttered against her lips. His tongue skimmed across her upper lip, then dove into her mouth, causing a soft moan to come from her.

Finally, she thought with relief. He tasted of wine; his scent was of expensive aftershave and earthy maleness. His tongue caressed hers, darting, devouring, possessing her mouth until she felt her knees start to sag. Once again she tried to move closer to him; that time he pushed her more firmly against the door, his gaze boring into hers.

“I said, only when I say so.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Robert.”

He bent his head to hers again, only this time to rake his teeth down the side of her neck, pausing occasionally to draw her tender flesh into his mouth and bite down just enough to make her gasp. Meanwhile he slowly drew her hands behind her back and before she could think she heard a click, felt cold steel around her wrists. Her eyes widened as he brought his big hard body up against her petite one.

“Now, I say so.”

His mouth slammed down on hers hungrily and she groaned, feeling his erection grow through his slacks. Damn, she was aching in the worst way, she thought wildly, crying out when he bent his head to bite one throbbing nipple through silk.

“You’ve been very, very bad, Alexandra.” He moved to capture her face in his broad hands. “And you know what happens to bad little girls, don’t you?” His eyes glittered in the darkness and she felt herself get wet as hell.

"What?” she said breathily, getting a wicked grin from him.

“Punishment, my dear Alexandra. Punishment.”

She swallowed. Hard. For one fleeting moment fear crawled down her spine as his gaze continued to penetrate hers. All those years he’d always had her back, and she had always trusted him. Alex realized there was no reason to not continue with that trust. Immediately relief flashed across his features, causing her to realize just how intently he’d been watching her reaction.

With a nod she ducked her head, only to gasp when he dipped and swung her up into his arms, chuckling softly as she struggled against him. Once again his mouth claimed hers, warm, hungry, his tongue possessing hers, teeth nipping at her lips. She responded eagerly, feeling his smile against her mouth. Smug bastard, she thought as he carried her into his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. There she was, planted square on the hard-on that thrust through his slacks, probably soaking the fabric straight through as wet as she was, and he was grinning at her.

“Bobby…”

He shook his finger at her reprovingly. “Robert.” He traced her mouth with his fingertip and she shuddered. “Such a beautiful mouth you have, Alexandra. Very nice,” he breathed, “and very hot. You know, of course,” he kept his voice soft as he tilted his head to come within a breath of her face, “that I will be putting that beautiful mouth to good use. Right?”

“Yes, Robert.”

“I’m going to possess all of you before this night is out. Every…what is it they say… point of entrance. Then you will know what it is like to be mine.”

Dear God. Alex felt a shiver go down her spine, moaned when that same finger moved to caress her throat.

“Remember, Alexandra, that I’m in charge. And Alexandra?”

“Yes, Robert?”

“You need a word. A signal, as it were. What would you like that to be?”

She thought of all the kinky games she’d played over the years, the secret words that signaled “enough,” and out of the blue her sense of humor took over. “Carver.”

She felt his chest start to shake and looked to see that he was laughing silently. “Okay, we’ll go with that. A word that will kill any mood,” he added ruefully as she laughed softly. “And just for that…” He lifted her and turned her across his knees, making her eyes widen with astonishment. She felt the dress slide up over her behind, his fingers caress the tender skin of her buttocks.

“So beautiful. So, so soft.” The stinging slap made her stiffen, a whimper coming from her when it was followed by another, then another. Her fluid was dripping from her inner thighs and she squirmed, then cried out when he slid his fingertips between the cheeks of her behind then down, slowly, until he found her moist heat.

“Enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” At her silence he slapped her buttocks again and said, “Aren’t you?”

“Y-yes, Robert.” Why lie?

His hand sank into her hair and tipped her head back, causing her to cry out, her hips twisting from side-to-side. Another smack came down on her tender skin and she thrust back at him, feeling herself soak his pant leg. “You’re turning nice and pink, Alexandra,” he observed, tracing his fingertips on her tingling buttocks. Another smack, another low laugh when she let out a pleading sob.

She felt his hands lift her up and set her on the edge of the bed. A wince came from her and she shifted from one cheek to the other on the mattress. Damn, her ass stung, she thought, watching as Robert rose to his feet, his hands going to the hem of his turtleneck. Her hungry eyes followed the expanse of chest revealed to her, the hair-dusted muscles, then back down to the bulge in his crotch. Her mouth went dry, her thighs rubbing together in an effort to relieve the ache that was building in intensity.

Then his pants and boxer shorts followed his shirt, causing her to groan. “Please,” she whispered as his erection came within inches of her face. “Please, let me…”

“You want to suck my cock, Alexandra?” One powerful hand began stroking slowly, up and down, while the other caressed her cheek and kept her from moving forward. She nodded, her lips slightly parted, her tongue flicking inadvertently over her bottom lip. Dear God, Bobby, she thought, a sound of frustration coming from her when he grazed the head over her lips, then pulled back. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Robert.”

“What do you say, Alexandra?”

“Please.”

“Please, let me suck your cock.”

A small moan of relief escaped her as he guided her forward and slid into her mouth. Once again his hands grasped her hair, holding her in place as he began to thrust, slowly at first, then picking up in rhythm as she adjusted to his size. He’s fucking my mouth, she thought dreamily, letting her tongue swirl around him. He paused, his breath catching, and she smiled around him. Got him. Alex looked up, saw the way his lips were parted, eyes half-shut, and pulled back to flick her tongue along him. His hands began to tremble, making her realize just how much power she had over him, handcuffed as she was.

“Oh, Gaahhdd…”

Her tongue played along his velvety length, slid along the head, then coaxed him down into the warm wetness of her mouth. A growl escaped him; he clutched her shoulders as though she was a lifeline. Thrust. Jerk. He might be in control, but she was in charge. The thought delighted her as he let out a long husky cry and sagged against her.

She rested her cheek against his abdomen, nuzzling his damp skin, enjoying the feel of his fingers caressing her hair. Suddenly she froze and blinked, then looked up to see him smiling impishly at her.

There was no taste of cum in her mouth and he was still hard. That could only mean…

“That’s right, Alexandra.” The silky tone of his voice caused a shiver to go through her. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Alex shuddered, her gaze dropping from his, feeling him move away from her. Her mouth felt raw and fucked, her dress was hiked up around her hips, her behind still stung from the spanking he’d given her, and the ache between her thighs was a slow, steady throb. She listened to a rustling sound, and turned just in time to see Bobby pull something out of his discarded pants.

“Stand up.”

She complied, wondering if her trembling knees would hold her up. He had her that hot, she thought, wound up so tight she couldn’t bring herself to raise her head and look him in the eye. That didn’t matter, as she found out. His right hand came to rest on her chin and brought her gaze to his while his left displayed… her eyes widened.

Bobby grinned and flicked the button on his switchblade knife.

Slowly he raked the knife along one strap of her dress, then tugged forward to cut it clean across. The other strap received the same treatment and soon she was nude to the waist for his perusal. She heard his indrawn breath, the sound of the blade’s *snick* as he flicked the button again, then tossed it onto the pile of clothing.

“Beautiful,” he said huskily, his hands reaching to bracket her breasts. “So, so lovely, Alexandra. And so mine...” He bent his head to envelope her right nipple in his mouth and she groaned, arching into him. His teeth tugged, nibbled, then soothed with his tongue. The same service was performed to the other nipple, with him raking his stubble along her tender skin along the way. “Mine,” he repeated, nipping at the rise of her breast, then drawing her flesh into his mouth to mark her. “And when you look down and see this mark, you’ll know who you belong to.”

“Yes.” The idea of belonging to Bobby Goren made her shiver.

A sweep of his hand sent her dress down over her hips and to the floor, leaving her in her garter belt, stockings and high heels. Then he swung her off of her feet and stretched her out onto the bed, moving to sit astride her thighs. He was such a big man and she was so petite and right then the idea of being overwhelmed by him made the ache in her lower regions sharpen in intensity. His hands slid to her back; she felt the click of the cuffs release one hand, then he brought her hands to the front and over her head, clicking them together. He then made his way to stretch out on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows and giving her a sly smile.

“You’re very, very wet,” he said softly. He thrust along her and she moaned, rocking her hips up and down. “What? You want me to fuck you? Huh?” A low, sensuous laugh came from him when she arched up against him.

He lowered his head to hers for a long, warm kiss, his tongue darting into her mouth. She squirmed beneath him, whimpering when he rotated his hips, poised to enter her. He planted a long, nibbly trail of kisses down her neck, then drew one erect nipple into his mouth, raking his teeth over it. Meanwhile he grasped the other one and began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Robert, please stop,” she begged, writhing beneath him as he feasted on her again. “That… “ He bit at her nipple, then switched to the other one, leaving another love bite on the rise of her breast. Once he’d left her nipples hard, swollen and red from bites, running his whiskers over them, tweaking them mercilessly, he then began leaving hard, biting kisses down her stomach, pausing to lift her thighs over his shoulders. His fingertips parted her curls as his eyes locked with hers.

“So tell me what you want,” he said, letting his tongue graze lightly over her. “Oh, you like that, huh?” he said with a low chuckle as she cried out. “So tell me exactly what you want. Word for word. Explicit. And… watch me when I do it. You stop watching, I stop doing.”

“Robert…” She couldn’t, she thought, feeling a flush creep over her.

“Come on.” He lifted her higher, parted her even wider and pressed a light kiss on her swollen center, laughing when she let out a pleading sigh.

“Bobby…”

“Robert.”

“Robert… please… I want you to…”

“Keep going.”

“Eat me out.”

“You can do better than that, Alexandra.”

“Suck on my clit.”

He did and she arched, her body taut as she tried desperately to watch him. Torture, she thought crazily. If she didn’t watch he’d stop, and if she did watch he’d continue and it all tormented her. Low, pleading, begging sounds came from her, interspliced with what she wanted from him. She begged for him to “fuck me, Robert, please” and two fingers slid into her. When she came it was long, stretched out; he brought her up and held her there with his mouth, his hands.

With a sudden move he rose to his knees and slid into her. Finally he was inside of her, what coherent thought she possessed whispered to her as she thrust back at him, feeling another climax start to build. Perfect. He filled her and then some, his girth stretching and filling her as her body slowly began to accommodate him.

“You’re so tight,” he muttered, pausing to rotate his hips. “You feel like a warm, snug, wet piece of heaven around me, Alexandra.”

“So good,” she whimpered back at him. “So. Good. Harder. More. Fuck. Me. Please…”

“Go ahead and come, you beautiful, sexy thing. Just scream… wrap those legs around me and…”

He lifted up on her, then began pounding her relentlessly, hands digging into her hips, mouth crushing hers and containing her cries as her world exploded around her. Finally he lowered his body to hers and surged forward, growing unbearably hard inside of her. A long hoarse cry came from him and Alex thought that nothing looked as wonderful as the sight of Bobby Goren above her, his head back, eyes shut, buried inside of her as though he’d finally found a place to call home.

He lay against her for a long moment, his breath a roar in her ear as he recovered. Damn, he was still hard, she thought, shuddering as he pulled out of her. She didn’t what they’d been putting in his water but they ought to bottle it, she decided, repressing a grin as he turned her to her side and draped her thigh back across his. She felt him spread the cheeks of her behind, his fingertips slowly, deliciously spreading her lubrication up, in… a gasp escaped her as he probed, then filled her.

“Nice,” he growled in her ear, laughing softly when she mewled and thrust back at him. “Nice, tight little ass, just like your nice, tight little pussy. You love it, don’t you, Alexandra?”

“Yes, Robert,” she breathed, arching back against him as she undulated her hips. His teeth caught at her earlobe, then down her neck to suck on her skin as he slid in and out of her, hands holding her prisoner, making her, taking her…

“Fucking come, Alexandra…”

“Pl-please fuck me oh God oh God…”

And the universe imploded, then exploded and their cries filled the air, his long and hoarse, hers a wail that echoed to the walls and back. Bobby held her hard against him, his erection still thrusting against her behind, hands soothing her into calmness. The sudden feel of the night air hit her backside as she heard him get up and leave the bed, followed by the sound of water running in the bathroom. Cleaning up, she thought fuzzily, her body still quaking down to her core. The faucet was shut off and she felt the bed dip when he rejoined her. Hands slid up her arms, a click reached her ears and she groaned aloud as her hands were finally freed.

Slowly Bobby turned her in his arms then pulled her hard against him, his cock still pressed hard against her. His hand trembled as he caressed her hair, her cheek; his lips firm against her forehead.

“Alex,” he whispered against her skin, the same hand tracing a shaky trail down to cup one breast. “Beautiful, sweet Alex.” A pause, then, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No more than I enjoyed,” was her soft reply. “In fact…”

She pushed him back onto the bed and rose above him, an impish grin on her face as she reached down to take him into her hands and give him a long, slow stroke. He gasped aloud and her grin widened.

“Seems a shame to put this to waste, wouldn’t you agree?”

***

Bobby lay with his arms folded behind his head, relieved to give up command of the situation. The fantasy of taking control of Alex had been… fulfilling, to say the least, he decided. Just as gratifying had been the way she’d went along with it, as though she needed to let someone else take the reins for a change.

So, there she was, her hands wrapped around him and a playful expression on her face. “So, what did you do? Have a Viagra shake?” she asked teasingly. He felt a blush crawl across his face and swore inwardly at the re-appearance of his natural shyness.

“U-uh, no. I read a book… on c-control of the male orgasm.” Now he was flame red and her widening grin didn’t help matters much.

“I see. So, put it into practice a lot?” One hand released him to glide over his abdomen, his chest and he let out a sigh of pure pleasure.

“Not this, not like this… uhm, I used to, that is, I did, uhm, I feel something like this should be shared between two people that… damn, I mean I did until…” How could he think with one tiny hand slowly stroking him and the other roaming over his upper body?

“Until…”

The silence hung between them as he did his best to hold her widening gaze.

“Until you met me?” she finally whispered, releasing him and moving to lie on top of him, draping her thighs around his abdomen.

“Yeah.” His voice was gravelly with the admission. “I love you, Alex.” There, he’d said it straight to her face, rather than third-person in some fancy restaurant where he could pretend to be detached. “I know you can’t possibly… I mean, there’s no way…”

“Bobby?” Her fingertips on his lips shushed him. “Stop it.” As he started to speak again she clapped her entire hand over his mouth. “Christ, Goren, don’t you know when to shut the fuck up? If you’d stop long enough to listen you’d find out that I love you, too. But no, in typical Detective Goren fashion you have to analyze everything. One of these days I’m gonna…”

His mouth on hers stopped her. His hands tangling in her hair, his lips working hers open, and his thighs spreading hers wider, all silenced her. He felt her tremble as one hand slid down, guiding as he slowly filled her again and surged up into her.

“Bobby…” she breathed against his mouth.

“Sit upright,” he muttered. At the puzzled look she gave him he added, “I want to look at you.”

“What?” She sat up anyway. “You enjoy looking at stretch marks and a saggy ass?”

Bobby laughed out loud. “I hadn’t noticed,” he said mischievously, “but now that you mention it…”

“Watch it, buddy. I have a piece in my purse and I know how to use it.”

“You’d rather have this piece in you, wouldn’t you?” He thrust upward lazily and her jaw went slack. “As far as stretch marks go…”

Slowly, but surely, Bobby traced the faint silvery lines across her abdomen and stomach, then down her hips, where he grasped her, lifted her up, then back down again. Alex arched, so he did it again. His eyes drank her in, taking in the marks he’d left on her, her tangled streaky blonde hair, the signs she’d given birth, and how perfect she looked right then, sitting with his cock buried in her and her cheeks all flushed and goddammit, he loved her.

“Perfect,” he breathed. “You’re absolutely perfect, Alex.”

“Oh God, Bobby, oh God…”

“Ride me, honey. Pl-please…”

She did, stretching her arms up over her head and making small little groans of pleasure that caused him to lazily run his hands over her. The groans turned into a purr and she tightened around him. That’s it, he thought, rotating his hips, hearing her gasp. He slowed his breathing and relaxed, watching her intently, watching for…

“Wait a goddamned minute.” Alex was staring down at him. “You’re doing it again.” When he grinned sheepishly she added, “Enough, Goren.” She tightened around him even more and he groaned. “I’m going to fuck you silly, Bobby.”

“Yeah…”

“And in return I will feel every drop of hot cum inside of me. Right?”

“Anything you say,” he moaned, his hands digging into her ass as he began thrusting up into her. “For you, baby, anything.”

Alex rose and fell upon him, riding in rhythm with his hips, laughing and crying and moaning all at once. Beneath her he twisted and thrust, small noises of need coming from his throat as fire pooled in his groin. Damn, she was all heat and grace, face contorted with lust, arms outstretched like some blonde fertility goddess as she rode him and she let out a wail and he…

Hollered, arms engulfing her and pulling her down to him as he blindly gave one last hard thrust and spilled inside of her.

Some moments later found them both curled together, a sheet drawn over their cooling bodies. Bobby fumbled at the end table lamp and switched it off, leaving them both in darkness.

“Stay?”

“On one condition.”

“Name it.”

“On the way to work Monday…”

“Yeah?”

“Drop that damned red dress off at my tailor’s. YOU get the joy of telling her how a custom-made dress of hers wound up in that condition.”

“Okay.”

Bobby grinned in the darkness. Any amount of embarrassment would be worth it, he decided as he nestled his head against Alex’s and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
